Forbidden Love: Love You Can't Steal
by Kuro Tsuki Tenshi
Summary: Part of the Forbidden Love series. Bakura, the Great Thief of Egypt falls for a girl from a local temple who saved his life. But getting close to her and earning her love will prove more difficult than raiding even the most dangerous tomb. BakuraOC
1. Akhet: Arrival

Bakura: Yay, another one with **me** in it…

Tsuki: I know, isn't it great?

Bakura: Just peachy…

Tsuki: Anyway. Seven words for you. Forbidden love is such a turn on. Yup, I'm doing a romance. ^_^. Anyway here's a few thing to help out since there are some unfamiliar things.

1. Ammit- in Egyptian religion she is a half crocodile/leopard/hippopotamus creature. During the weighting of the heart, if a person's heart weighed more than the feather of Ma'at then their soul was devoured by Ammit. In other words if you were too sinful then you lost you soul. She's like the Egyptians version of hell.

2. Nakht- Bakura's alias. This is why I chose it: The first name of **Nakht** creates an intense personal nature. Your feelings and emotional desires are strong and consequently you are an individual, determined, strong-willed person. Your creative nature and ambition drive you to pursue success to the extent that you jeopardize your personal well-being. There is a tendency for you to dominate others. You are too certain of yourself, and you are not open to the views of others or responsive to their desires or needs. Also, this name does not incorporate qualities that enable you to be diplomatic and to compromise. 

Hehe. It's Bakura all over.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A young white-haired Egyptian man half ran, half limped across the night's desert sands. Fueled by adrenaline he pushed his body to its limits willing himself to go faster, furthering the distance between himself and his pursuing slave traders.

At any other time he would stand his ground and fight, just daring them to challenge him. But not this night. Already injured from a trap in the tomb he had been raiding, the traders had ambushed him. And now, even more injured from their sudden attack he was running for his very life.

Through blood obscured vision he saw his destination, the temple's limestone surface reflecting the full moon's light. A wave of dizziness overtook him for a moment and he stumbled in the sand. That slight stumble was all the time one of the slave traders needed to aim and shoot an arrow

Now salvation seemed so far as the white-haired thief once again stumbled from the impact, this time crashing into the sand. The slave traders now closed the gap between them and their prey. But no, the well known Great Thief wasn't going to let it end like this. He willed himself to stand, using his last bit of strength to sprint towards the so near temple. His feet took the sleek marble stairs two by two, throwing himself into the massive temple doors he tumbled into the main hall.

The traders stopped just short of the temple's steps. They would not dare hunt in a temple. Not before the eyes of the Gods lest their souls be sent to Ammit.

He could feel his blood leaving him as if his very soul was seeping out. He felt the deep gash in his right calf, the all too close gashes under his right eye, his badly broken left wrist, and most of all the arrow deeply embedded in his left shoulder. The young man smiled despite his agony. He was safe.

A young girl rounded a corner, gasping as she saw the badly injured Egyptian. Her small outcry caused the thief to lift his head slightly, looking in her direction.

"Help me…"

He eyes went to the doors and she saw the traders standing at the foot of the temple's steps. Running to the doors she slammed them shut and bolted them. Now she was at the thief's aid breaking the shaft of the arrow off and rolling him to his side.

His head drooped and he started to slip into unconsciousness.

"Hold on, just hold on."

One week later…

A wet cloth placed on his forehead startled the recovering thief from hazy unconsciousness. He shot upright, grasping his shoulder, the offended appendage scorching him with pain from the quick motion.

A pair of hands pressed themselves against his bare chest, applying slight pressure that urged him back into the welcomed softness of the cot he lay on.

"Lie still."

He blinked a few times, focusing his vision. "Where am I?"

"Close your eyes."

He obliged, welcoming the soothing darkness. He felt the dressings under his eye being taken off and then replaced with fresh ones. Felt the same sensation on his injured leg.

"You're in the temple of Anubis in Heliopolis.

Had he really run that far? Or had he been that close to Heliopolis all along? He opened his eyes again, looking up at the person who was tending to his wounds. She looked like any other Egyptian girl. Long straight black hair, perfectly tanned skin, but her eyes…not the normal dark brown but an alluring blue-green color. She noticed him staring and averted her eyes from him slightly.

"How long have I been here?"

"A week's time."

"What's your name?"

"What is yours?"

He smirked slightly at her. "Bakura." He waited for the traditional reaction that he usually got but she didn't give one. how could she not know who he was? Him. The Great Thief Bakura, known throughout Upper and Lower Egypt.

"I'm-"

"Well I see that he's awake. You should be thankful for the hospitality you have received boy."

Bakura scowled at the man's tone. "I am."

"Are you almost done girl?"

"Yes Lord Djal."

"Good, dinner will be served shortly."

Bakura struggled to sit up and he once again stared at the young girl tending to his wrist. "Are you a slave here?"

She never once met his gaze. "No."

The answer intrigued the young thief. Her mannerisms seemed that of a slave, yet she wasn't. What had been done to this girl to make her so submissive without branding her a slave?

"You are in my care while here and you may stay as long as you please." She stood, looking at him calmly. She knew who he was, knew his crimes. "I'll bring you something to eat. It is dinner time after all."

Bakura nodded to her and she turned exiting the room.

Djal was waiting for her when she came out. He placed an arm around her shoulders, leading her down the hall. She stiffened under his touch.

"So Arétut, Have you found out our visitor's name?"

"His name is…Nakht."

She slipped away from him and proceeded to the kitchens. Grabbing a meal tray she exited, heading back to the spare room Bakura was resting in. Aré pushed open the door and glared at the thief.

He was on the floor doing one armed push-ups on his good arm while his injured leg rested across his good one, keeping weight off of it.

"What do you think you're doing?!"

Bakura fell to the floor, startled by her outburst and groaned as pain shot through him.

Aré sighed, setting the tray on a nearby table and made her way to the Bakura. "Here let me help you."

"Don't touch me! I can get up myself." He tried to stand several times but soon found the pain crippling. Breathing labored, he closed his eyes trying to detach himself from the fire that ripped through him. He felt his wounds seeping blood again, staining the white linen that covered them.

Aré's glare softened and she knelt beside him. "If you will not get better if you do not rest."

Bakura opened his eyes, slightly glaring at her, then closed them again in silent defeat. She was right and he knew it.

Aré slipped her arm around his waist, letting him use her for support as she helped him stand, then eased him down into his cot.

As Aré went to get fresh linen for his wounds, Bakura laid there and stared at his leg, watching his blood spread across the bandage. Anger flashed across his features. Weakness. He had shown weakness. And in front of her. She would remember his weakness, he knew it. Everyone always remembered it.

A touch on his arm roused him from his thoughts.

"Leave me alone."

"You need me and you know that. You have no choice."

"I don't need anyone!"

Aré began to redress his wounds, despite the thief's protests. When she was finished she brought the tray of food to him. She sat down beside him, setting the tray in her lap. She dipped the spoon into the hot soup then hovered it in front of him.

Bakura narrowed his eyes at her. "I can feed myself."

"You can barely sit up by yourself, and after your little push-up routine I highly doubt if you can even do that now."

"Yes I can."

Aré set the spoon back in the bowl and gave him a smug look. "Then do it."

He glared at her. His bluff had failed, he knew he could not sit up. It hurt him just to simply breathe, let alone sit up.

She crossed her arms. "Well?"

"I hate you."

"I do not care." She hovered the spoon in front of him again. "Eat."

He turned his head away from her.

"Don't make me force feed you."

Bakura growled softly. This girl was relentless. he looked back to her. "If I eat will you go away?"

"Yes."

"Then I'll eat the damn food."

Aré shoved the spoon in his mouth and smirked at him. "Good."

Bakura swallowed and pulled his head back. "There I ate, now leave."

"You only had one bite, there is no possible way you can be full."

"I said I'm done."

"Fine." Aré stood, tray in hand.

"Leave the tray."

"Why? You said you were full."

"Leave it, I'm still hungry. But you said if I ate, you would leave. I ate, now leave."

"You expect to feed yourself?"

"I'm pretty sure I can reach up on that table with my good arm. I'll be fine. Leave."

She smiled, placed the tray on the table, and pulled the table away from the cot just inches beyond the thief's reach.

Bakura glared at her. "Push the table back."

"No."

"You like being difficult don't you?"

"Don't you like a challenge?"

"And I thought you were supposed to be taking care of me."

"Well you don't seem to appreciate my hospitality."

"And what hospitalities are you showing him my dear?"

Aré whirled around, slightly knocking the table. "Lord Djal, I'm just…making sure he eats…sir."

Bakura quirked an eyebrow at her sudden change in demeanor. Where before she was playful and coy, she now was silent with eyes downcast and nervous movements.

"Has he finished?"

"No my Lord."

"Well I'm sure he can manage on his own."

Aré nodded. Bakura stared at her. Moments earlier he had insisted the same, yet she had insisted that he was not capable, even hassled him about it. Now she was in total agreement.

"Now, I wish to see you in my chambers."

"Yes Lord Djal, I'll be along in a moment. I just need to help him sit up and-"

"Now Arétut."

"Yes sir." She slightly bowed to him and exited the room.

Djal looked at the man he knew as Nakht. "You **can** manage on your own, can you not?"

Bakura nodded.

"Good. I think she's shown you enough kindness for one day." He turned about, quickly exiting the room, leaving Bakura with his conflicting thoughts.

Aré stood in the middle of Djal's room, arms wrapped around herself. She closed her eyes when she heard Djal enter, bolting his door. He came up behind her, placing his hands on her hips and drew Aré back up against himself. 

"You like him…do you not?" He brought his hand up, caressing her cheek. "Come now little Arétut. Answer truthfully. You have watched over him day and night since he came here."

"I'm only seeing that he gets well."

Djal spun her around to face him and drew his hand back as if to strike her. "Now now, I said truthfully my dear."

"Please stop. I-I-I do not like, I swear to Ra!"

He smirked and sent his fist forward, striking her in the face. She fell to the ground, trying to hold din her tears. Djal liked it when she cried, she wasn't going to give him that satisfaction. But for all her effort Aré let out a single soft sob. 

He kneeled down next to her. "Look what you made me do. My sweet Arétut, let me apologize to you." He grasped her shoulders gently, standing her up, and laced his arms around her.

Aré struggled like she always did, but as always she could not get loose.

"Really Arétut, after all these years you still struggle. Do you not like our playtime?" Not waiting for an answer, he brushed aside her hair and began kissing at her neck.

Aré fought with herself, keeping the disgust she felt hidden deep inside. How she hated this man. "No…I do not." She whispered into deft ears.

Bakura lay in the dark, eyes tightly closed and teeth clenched. He would not deny it any longer…he was in agony. There was nothing he could do to relieve his torture. If he laid on his right side his calf injury would get irritated, if he laid on his left side his shoulder and wrist would hurt, not on his back because of his shoulder and not face down in his pillow because of his eye. He could not even curl into a little ball and die like he wanted to. All he felt was liquid fire that seemed to course throughout his veins. Bakura would give anything right now to be unconscious again.

His idea was outrageous but it would work, and he had already lost a lot of blood, he would only need to loose a bit more. Bakura forced himself to open his eyes and drew his injured leg up. He reached down with his good arm and ripped the bandage away from his injury. He cursed to himself when he felt where the wound should have been. Seemed that Aré had stitched up the gash while he was unconscious. But he knew they would easily be broken, he had bled earlier from this very wound. All he would have to do was stress the thin thread. Bakura held his breath as he worked at the stitches, swallowing his screams as he broke each one, in turn re-opening his wound.

With his task complete and the blood flowing freely he closed his eyes once more. He soon would be relieved from his pain. Bakura knew he wouldn't die. It was only a few hours till dawn and then that girl would be back. He smiled as the world washed away and he slipped back into his sanctuary of unconsciousness.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tsuki: Who likes?

Bakura:…

Tsuki: You don't' count. R&R and tell me if you want more ^_^


	2. Akhet: Pain

Tsuki: I love cliffhangers.

Bakura: Hai they all know by now.

Tsuki: Shut up.

Honey- In Ancient Egypt honey was used as in antibacterial

Acacia - one use is for internal bleeding( hey you never know how bad arrow injuries can be)

Poppy - one use is that it deadens pain

Frankincense- one use is to stop bleeding

Garlic- one use is to give vitality

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Arétut lie in her cot that was in the corner of Djal's room with her blanket pulled up to her chin. Already wide awake she waited for the first signs of dawn, that was when she was allowed to get up. Get up and away from Djal, only to come back to this room in the evening…back to him. Whether she complied or not, it did not matter to Djal. He always got his way.

As sunlight crept through the window she stood, smoothing the wrinkles from her dress. She reached up, touching her bruised cheekbone. Tears welled up in her eyes. Djal always hit her, always touched her. When she was younger he used to tell her that he did it because she should repay him for taking her in. But Aré knew it was wrong. From the very first night it was wrong, last night it was wrong…it always would be.

She exited the room silently, making her way down to Bakura's room. When she got there she listened at the door. She expected to hear him trying to do something he could not or just cursing his bad luck even, but silence greeted her.

Aré slipped in the room and as she neared the bed, she saw the blood staining the sheets and Bakura's obvious re-opened leg wound. Guilt gripped the young girl. She could of sworn she'd done everything right. She ran over to him and gripped his shoulders, shaking him slightly.

"Bakura? Bakura wake up."

Bakura's eyes shot open and in a flash his hand was wrapped around her wrist, squeezing tightly as he pulled her hand away from his shoulder. "Okay! Alright! I'm alive! I feel the pain! Pain equals alive!"

She pulled him upright, slightly hugging him. "I am so sorry Bakura. I-I must have done something wrong."

Bakura blinked at her reaction, not only was she hugging him but apologizing for something as well. He pulled away. "What are you sorry for?"

"The gash in your leg, I could have sworn to the very Gods that I had done everything right, instead I probably put you in more pain that you should have been and-"

"You did do everything right."

"What?"

"I picked the stitches loose so I would bleed out and lose consciousness."

A crack rang through the room as Aré's hand was brought against Bakura's face. He stared at her in shock.

"I really though that I had hurt you Bakura!"

"Well I was hurting! All I wanted to do was get away from the pain!"

"Well that is not the way to do it!. You have just created more pain for yourself anyway."

Bakura narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean?"

Arétut picked up some materials and walked back towards Bakura. "Now, I have to stitch it back up."

Bakura looked away smugly. "It didn't bother me before."

Arétut whispered in Bakura's ear. "You were unconscious last time."

Bakura looked slightly alarmed as he turned to look at her. "You wouldn't!"

"I have no choice Bakura, I have to take care of you." As she began to stitch up Bakura he closed his eyes against the pain. She dug a little too deep and Bakura clenched his teeth. 

"Must you be so harsh?"

"Just remember, you brought this upon yourself." She turned back to her work and for the first time Bakura noticed the bruise on her left cheek. 

"Hey, what happened to your cheek?"

Aré abruptly stopped her work and looked up at him. "I-I um, well it's nothing." She looked back down to continue her work.

Bakura reached a hand out, tilting her head up so she was looking at him. "What kind of accident?"

"I…ran into something."

"Someone's fist maybe?"

Aré pulled back some, keeping the urge to cry at bay.

"And you always act different around me. But when the High Priest is around, you act like you're acting now. Scared."

She did not answer and she silently finished the task at hand, placing, a fresh layer of honey and new linen over the wound securely. She stood but Bakura grabbed her wrist, stopping her from leaving.

"It's him isn't it? He hit you?"

Aré nodded, sitting back down. She forced a laugh and a smile. "It is nothing really. He does it all the time."

"Why?"

"He took me in when I was younger. I guess that sometimes I do not show him the respect he deserves from me for that."

"That's no-" Bakura stopped himself. Why did he care? This was the girl's problem not his. He barely knew her. He needed something to focus on besides her. Bakura tensed up his shoulder, feeling the surge of pain from the action. He could focus on that.

Aré stood and fetched a stool from a nearby cabinet. She brought it over to the bed and offered Bakura her hand.

"Come on."

"What?"

"Your sheets need to be changed." She helped him up, then helped him sit on the stool and made her way back to the same cabinet, pulling out some fresh sheets. When she was done she went to do her other chores.

"Wait a minute! What am I supposed to do all day?"

Aré went to one of the bookshelves in the room and pulled a book out, setting it on the table next to Bakura. "Read. If you are in too much pain, just yell for me, I will not be far away from your room. I am sure I can find something to help."

"Read? You want me to read?"

"You can read, can you not?"

He narrowed her eyes at her, she was being mischievous again. "Of course I can read."

"Good then you will be able to entertain yourself. I will bring you breakfast when it is ready."

Djal sat at the table, eating his breakfast and talking to one of his close friends. This is the man who had brought Arétut to him almost four years ago, asking if Djal wanted to take the young girl off his hands.

"So my friend, how is Arétut?"

"Wonderful. Honestly Rudiju, I do not see why you wanted to get rid of her. So obedient, compliant, submissive." Djal laced his words with an underlying meaning that Rudiju easily understood.

"Yes well I have enough whores as it is running around my temple. Besides that girl's eyes always startled me, but you like such rare things. And I know you have played with her but more importantly…is she still an innocent?"

"Yes. But this summer is her twentieth…I intend to take her then."

"You will be keeping her then?"

"Of course."

"Where is the rest of my payment then?" 

"No, no my friend it was half for her innocence, half when she has lost it."

"Then I guess I will be seeing you in the summer." Rudiju stood, nodding to his friend.

"Summer then."

Bakura examined the contents of the small vile that Aré had left when she had brought his breakfast. The stuff smelled horrible, looked horrible and probably tasted horrible as well. But she said it would help with the pain, to take it when he could not stand it any longer. And he was quickly reaching that threshold.

"Arétut!"

Aré poked her head around the door, slightly smiling at the thief. "Yes Bakura?"

"Wow that was fast."  
"I told you that I would not be far off. What do you need?"

"Uh, what's in this?"

"It is a blend of acacia, frankincense, garlic and poppy all ground up and mixed with honey and water."

So he was right, it did taste horrible. Bakura set the little vile down on the table. "Right, I see why you said take it only if I can't stand it."

Aré giggled slightly and placed a fingertip to the tip of her nose. "If you hold your nose when you drink it, it does not taste or smell as bad."

"And you would know?"

Aré's smile slightly vanished and she touched her cheek. "I took some earlier. And if you have trouble sleeping tonight I can also get you something for that."

Bakura scratched the back of his head, chuckling at bit. "Yeah I guess I shouldn't be tearing open any more of my wounds. So when can I get up? I hate laying around all day, it's just not me."

"You are a fast healer…when you are not hurting yourself that is, so maybe within a couple of days."

"Oh."

"Are you done with your breakfast?"

"Oh, yes."

Aré strolled over, taking the tray. "I have to finish my chores now, if you wish I could eat lunch with you when the time comes."

Bakura smiled. Surprisingly he found that he enjoyed her company. Perhaps he was lonely, or maybe because she had been the only person he had known who did not treat him like dirt. "I would like that."

She smiled. "Very well then, I will be back later." Aré turned to leave and almost slammed into Djal. "Oh forgive me Lord Djal."

He brushed back some of her hair and she slightly flinched. "You are forgiven Arétut."

Djal turned his attention to 'Nakht'. "So how are you feeling today Nakht?"

Bakura gave him a blank look. Was he addressing him? With the grace of an all too skilled thief Bakura shifted his eyes slightly, only enough to view Aré looking worriedly at the two. She must have given the High Priest a different name. But why? She did not seem to know that he was a tomb raider.

"Uh. much better. Thanks to Arétut that is."

Djal shot a look at Arétut over his shoulder that made the girl shrink back a little. "Yes well she is quite skilled when it comes to the care of others. Where are you from Nakht?"

Why did he want to know that? Bakura put up his defenses this man was trying to get his guard down. Obviously Djal did not believe Arétut's information. "Excuse me?" 

"I asked, where are you from?"

Always ready with a lie Bakura responded. "Giza."

"You're quite a ways from home."

"Yes well that happens when one travels."

Djal glared at him. The sarcasm in Bakura's voice was quite clear.

"Will you be leaving when you are well?"

Bakura gave him a nod. "When I'm well."

Djal turned, putting his arm around Arétut's shoulders, making the girl visibly stiffen as if trying to avoid the contact. "You have chores to do, do you not?"

"Yes Lord Djal, I do."

"Then get to them." He shoved her off towards the door and with one final glare at Bakura he walked to the door himself. He stopped next to Aré. "I expect all of them done by sundown do I make myself clear."

"Yes sir."

"How clear?"

"Crystal, Lord Djal."

"That is a good girl." He patted her head. "Go on."

Aré walked out of the room and Djal looked to 'Nakht'. "I hope you do not mind but she will not be able to join you for lunch."  
"May I ask why not?"

"With the number of things she has to do, and before sundown, she will not be having any herself."

That night…

There was that pain again. That pain that steadily built up, making the thief's breathing labored and made his eyes water. The throbbing pain in his wrist skulked up his arm to meet and meld with the pain in his shoulder that crept and spread across his back. And the anesthetic had long worn off, the new stitches uncomfortable and producing a dull yet steady pain. Even the gashes under his eye were on fire.

Bakura had tried to take the mixture that was in the vile Aré had left earlier but he found it too revolting. And he had tried to hold his nose to take it but found that method needed two hands and he only had one to use. He did not want this night to be like the last, he wanted to sleep, not be lost in oblivion. Bakura had tried to convince himself that he would not ask for the girl's help, not depend on her, but he was loosing his battle.

"Arétut…" He called out in a shaky voice. "Please…Arétut."

Bakura squeezed his eyes shut and swallowed a sob. What was he doing? He had no idea where her room was, she probably could not even hear him. And he did not need her, he did not need anyone. He took a deep breath in and a jolt of pain surged through the thief's body. Bakura pushed aside his pride, allowing his weakness to show…he did not care any longer. 

"Arétut!"

In Djal's room Aré sat in her cot, her back against the wall and knees pulled up to her chest. She could hear Bakura calling for her, heat the pain that laced his voice. But she feared leaving the small cot. Aré knew that if Djal knew she left he would beat her. She looked to the bed, seeing Djal sleeping and made her decision. Aré made he way out of bed silently slipping through the door and bolted down the hall. She pushed open the door to Bakura's room and entered, quickly closing it behind her.

The trembling thief's gaze met hers and Bakura smiled. "I thought…you wou…wouldn't…come."

She walked over and sat on the edge of his cot. Her eyes caught sight of the vile, already opened and only a quarter drained. She grasped the small bottle, turning empathetic aquamarine eyes to Bakura. She knew how repulsive the substance was.

"Open your mouth."

Bakura complied without complaint and with one hand Aré held his nose while the other hand tipped the vile and poured the liquid down his throat. She waited until he swallowed then released his nose and took a hold of his hand, letting him grip hers as pain racked his body.

"Do not worry, I will stay with you until it takes effect."

Aré placed her other hand on Bakura's left cheek, caressing the skin with her thumb in a gesture of comfort. He looked so vulnerable, even more so than the night he arrived.

Bakura leaned his head into her touch, finding it something to place his focus on. And he found that he enjoyed it as well. 

Minutes that seemed like hours passed and Bakura felt his pain slowly slip away. He sighed as his body relaxed and opened his eyes to look at Aré, who was still holding his hand and caressing his cheek.

"Ha…have I ever than…thanked you?"

Aré shook her head.

"Well…thank you."

She nodded and smiled. "You are welcome" Aré stayed with Bakura until he fell asleep then returned quickly to Djal's room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bakura: *shakes head* You like this don't you?

Tsuki: I'm loving it!^_^ How about you guys? R&R.


	3. Akhet: Realization

Tsuki: And continuing on…

Bakura: Be still my beating heart…

Tsuki: Wish granted, you're already dead, you don't have a heart beat.

Bakura: shut up!

Tsuki: okay so if anyone has noticed the chapter headings changed. I'm doing the story by seasons. So here's all that important Egyptian stuff you need to know:

-About Bakura's appearance. I'm basing his look off his official ancient Egyptian look that is featured in the Yu-Gi-Oh! manga series. want a look go here: http://www.janime.biz/main_eng.html Do image gallery, the Thief Bakura. 

-And just so no one gets lost (no offense, I do sometimes) Nakht=Bakura (just emphasizing on the fact that that's how Djal knows him)

-Akhet is the season of Winter (Hai, there is a winter in Egypt, it's just not cold.)

-Peret is the season of spring

-Shemu is the season of summer

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Three weeks later…

Aré woke up to the face of Djal in front of her. She smiled to herself as she realized that he was still sleeping. She would be able to get away without having to deal with him.

She stood, stretched and rubbed at the still evident bruise on her arm. Djal had in fact beat her for leaving that night that Bakura had needed her and not all the bruises had disappeared. Aré was also forced to sleep in Djal's bed now. He said it was so he could keep an eye one her, make sure she did not run off in the middle of the night. But Aré knew what he was really after, she was not stupid.

Aré looked to the window, noticing that it was still a little before dawn. She smiled and slipped from the room.

Bakura stared at the window of his room, he was waiting for dawn. He found himself smiling as he though of Aré…she was always smiling, always nice to him, he even dared to say affectionate to him. His thoughts surprised him. Usually he would not give a person a second glance. He was a loner by nature, needing only to think only of himself.

Yet Bakura found himself worried about her. That freak, as Bakura had labeled him, Djal always hit the girl. The action seemed common enough, even Bakura was slapped around a few times when he was younger. But Aré getting hit just did not seem right.

His thoughts drifted to a particular night about three weeks ago. He had needed her, she had come, she had helped him and stayed with him, then he fell asleep. When he woke the next morning, she was there, smiling. He could not even tell if she had ever left at all. Then Djal had come in, furious. He had beat Aré right then and there, right in front of Bakura. And then left her there on the floor, bloody and bruised.

"Awake already Bakura?"

Bakura shook his head to clear his thoughts and turned his attention to Aré. He smiled. "Morning."

"Feeling better today?"

"A bit."

She set down two breakfast trays and pulled over a chair. Bakura sat up, with a little difficulty, and watched her as she sat down.

"No chores today?"

"It is before dawn, I am not supposed to even be up yet but I could not sleep so I thought I would eat breakfast with you this morning."

Bakura smiled and began to eat his breakfast, Aré following suit.

"You aren't going to get in trouble for this are you?"

Aré shrugged. "Do not worry about me."

Bakura tapped the edge of his plate with his fork, trying to think of something to say. "So…you think you could let me get up again today?"

"I do not see why not, you did well yesterday."

"Well I intend to be up running and training as soon as possible."

"Have you no self-control?"

"No. I've also been told I have no decency, manners, respect, or responsibility."

"Absolutely charming."

"Why thank you."

Aré chuckled and picked up a vile from the tray. 

"Oh no not again."

"You want to fully recover, do you not?"

Bakura ran a hand through his hair. He had to admit he was feeling better although the medicines he had been taking seemed to come from a crazed person's thoughts. Sure it was horrible, but he was getting better. He took the vile, quickly downing the atrocious liquid in one gulp.

Aré giggled at his expression. "If you would just hold your nose like I have been telling you it would not be so bad."

They finished their breakfast quickly and in silence. When done, Aré stood and walked over to a cabinet on the wall.

Bakura's eyes widened a little as he became nervous. He had learned to hate that cabinet. For from that cabinet came forth all those malicious medicines, the herbs that burned when they touched his wounds, all the objects that made him cringe.

But today she did not pull out such torturous things. She simply pulled out a square of clean linen, and a small bowl which she filled with water. Aré returned to Bakura, pushing aside the trays on the table and sat the bowl down. She then sat down next to Bakura on his cot.

"Look at me."

"What's the catch to this?"

Aré chuckled at his question.

"No, really."

"No catch Bakura. The gashes under your eye are practically fully healed. I just want to check them once more. I will not even need to dress them any longer."

"Well that's good to hear." Bakura turned his right cheek to her, letting her remove the linen that was already placed there.

She wet the piece of clean linen she had in her hand, pressing it to his cheek.

He winced a little. The wound may have been healed but the flesh was still tender. "So, uh, how bad did they turn out?"

"They scarred over…but it does not look bad."

Aré reached out and pushed a few strands of Bakura's hair back away from his cheek. She let her fingers linger in the white silk, smiling softly.

"Your hair…"

"Yes? What about it?"

"Is it naturally like this?"

"Um, yes it is."

She ran her fingers down the length of it letting it slip through her fingers. If Bakura had not been restraining himself he would of blushed.

"It is very alluring."

Bakura smiled at her. "As are you eyes."

Aré however did not hide her blush. She pulled her hand from his hair and adverted her eyes some. Attempting to change the subject she stood, making her way back to the cabinet. She opened it, pulling out a small mirror an returned to Bakura.

"Here, take a look."

Bakura held up the mirror, viewing the scars under his eye. He smiled. "You're right. They don't look too bad. In fact I'd say they give me character."

"Well as you know, Lord Djal does not like you roaming around the temple on your own, so you have to stay with me, and I have chores to do. I am sorry in advance if I bore you."

"Hey as long as I'm up and out of bed I could really care less."

Djal sat at his desk, his fingers steeped as he thought. Nakht had been here a month now. And for that entire month, Arétut had been hard to control. She used the boy as an excuse to get away from the High Priest, even now she used him as an excuse and the boy was no longer in need of her constant care and vigil. 

As far as Djal was concerned, it was time this 'guest' left. He could walk, could care for himself, he did not need the temple's hospitality anymore, or Arétut.

She was taken with Nakht, Djal knew it. Even if she had not realized it. One rare thing attracts the other, Djal was not going to have Nakht mess up the deal the High Priest had made with Rudiju. Arétut was bought and well almost entirely paid for. Why did this have to happen, Akhet was almost over, Peret would be here soon. Why now when Shemu was practically less than a season away?

Djal slammed his fist down on the table in frustration. He had to correct this situation. Djal had taken all of that time breaking Arétut down, ruining her self esteem, killing that fighting spirit she had in the beginning. Nakht was not going to fix what was broken, Arétut would stay forever shattered by Djal.

Bakura leaned against the wall, his weight resting between his right shoulder and left leg, watching Aré go about her chores.

"So, you have a nickname? Calling you Arétut all the time does get tiresome."  
"No."

"Good I'll call you Aré."

"Whatever you please."

"How old are you?"

Aré looked up from her work and smiled. "My my Bakura, you are just full of questions today."

He shrugged and what quickly reminded of his shoulder injury as pain flared up. He sucked in a breath and clenched his teeth, holding back a yelp. But Bakura kept his arms crossed refusing to show his discomfort.

"Well?"

"Nineteen summers." She turned to him, smoothing out her dress. "And what about you?"

"Twenty-one summers."

"You do not look that old."

Bakura flashed a grin at her. "It's my boyish charm. How else do you think I get away with all the cri-" He cut himself off. As far as he knew, she did not know he was a thief. Why tell her? So she could turn him over to the Pharaoh?

Aré quirked an eyebrow at him. "Get out of what?"

"Never mind…it's not important."

Aré walked over and sat on a bench in the temple's hallway. She motioned Bakura over as she rested back against the wall.

Bakura limped over, seating himself beside her.

"Would you mind telling me?"

He looked at her blankly. "Tell you what?"

"Why they were chasing you."

Bakura looked down at the floor, she was referring to the slave traders. He sighed. At least he could tell her a half truth instead of a full lie.

"To sell me into slavery, simple as that. They can make a handsome sum of money off of people like us." Okay, so if Bakura had **lived** they would of sold him into slavery. Slave traders also doubled as bounty hunters, and judging by their actions they were trying to **kill** the young raider that night.

"Like us?"

Bakura looked at Aré who only innocently blinked at him.

"Yeah, like us."

"I do not understand."

"People like us…one's who don't have the characteristics of regular Egyptians. See I have white hair and you have teal eyes, we break the regular pattern. We're commonly called desert jewels and we're worth a lot if sold into slavery or um…other…things."

Aré's expression saddened a little. "Oh." She understood perfectly now. She also knew that Djal had paid for her, and she was not a slave and that he did those "other things" to her. So Aré fit perfectly into the "other things" category.

Bakura studied her. She looked on the verge of tears. He reached out, gently touching her shoulder. "Are you alright Aré?"

"No…"

"What's' wrong?"

"Djal…he…"

"Arétut! There you are girl!" Djal yelled as he rounded the corner, spotting the two. Bakura instantly drew his hand away and Aré stood, quickly wiping at her eyes.

"Yes Lord D-Djal?" She dropped her gaze, not being able to stoop the slip in her speech.

Djal stared at her, noting that she had either been crying or had been about to, he knew her tears well. He turned his cold stare to Nakht.

"What have you done to her boy?"

Nakht turned a shocked look on Djal. "I have done nothing."

"She would not be upset for no reason."

"Hey she said something about you and-"

Djal spun around, grabbing Aré by her shoulder, gripping hard. "So my dear Arétut, what **have** you been telling our friend Nakht?"

"N-nothing, I have told him nothing."

Bakura stood not liking the situation.

Djal pulled his hand back, bringing it down to slap the young girl. But his hand never connected with Aré's face. Now he glared at the hand holding tight to his wrist, keeping him from hitting Arétut. Djal met Nakht's intense gaze.

"What do you think you are doing boy?"

"Don't hit her." Nakht stated in a cold emotionless voice.

"This is not you concern or place to intervene."

"Funny this looks like a perfect time to intervene."

Djal smiled slyly. "Well then, we find ourselves in a very compromising situation. You, me, the girl between us. And do not forget your injuries, they complicate the matter. What will you do now?"

The two men stood there, glaring at each other. Nakht finally snatched Aré out of Djal's grip, surprising the High Priest. But Djal let his surprise melt into a smirk. Why fight for the girl? He owned her, she knew, therefore she would do anything he said.

"Arétut go to your room."

Nakht stared at her as she bowed slightly and turned, walking down the hall.

Djal's smirk broadened. "I own her, remember that boy."

Nakht glared after Djal as he turned, following Aré. When they reached the end of the hall Djal shoved her roughly in.

Bakura balled his hands into fists, and started down the hall towards the room. He came to the door an stopped, noticing it cracked open. Bakura watched silently through the crack in the door as Djal pinned Aré against the wall.

"You naughty little girl, telling him things he need not know. I should punish you for that you know. But, I have other plans."

He slid his hand down her side, bringing his hand to rest on her hip, Djal's thumb making circle motions in a gesture of false gentleness. Djal braced his hand on her neck, forcing a rough kiss on the girl.

Aré started to cry as he leaned his weight on her, breaking his kiss for a breath of air, only to force another on her.

Bakura had to look away, he could not watch Djal violate Aré anymore. Anger welled up in the young thief. Aré was his-his what? His friend? No, she was something more to him. In his current state he could not help her at all, Djal had "kindly" pointed that out, and it would still take weeks till he was at full strength again.

Bakura's heart sunk at the painful realization. He gripped his left shoulder, the injury not hurting him but mockingly reminding him of his weakness. This…this was the worst injury. That arrow had ripped through flesh, muscle, and bone all in one swift motion. It could possibly takes months to heal. Bakura closed his eyes, listening to Aré's sobs as Djal spoke to her again.

"Yes my dear Arétut, I have great plans for you, for us. Just wait till Shemu. I will have you like I have always wanted you and you know what Arétut? There is nothing you can do to stop me."

Three days later…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bakura: Where's the rest.

Tsuki: Mwaha it ends there.

Bakura: You've been around your aibou too long.

Tsuki: Shhh, if you mention her too loudly she might pop up.

Neko: *Pops up* Who's talking about me?!

Tsuki: Ah! *runs*

Bakura: Uhhh, r & r guys. 


	4. Peret: Care

Tsuki: *lured out of her hiding place with a cookie after her aibou left* Let's continue

Bakura: Oh joy, more…

Tsuki: I know ^_^ 

Bakura: *glare* Have I told you that I hate you today?

Tsuki: Iie.

Bakura: I hate you.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bakura once again pressed himself against his door, trying to move the obstacle. But an injured shoulder and leg make for poor power. He gave up again, panting slightly.

"Damn it."

What was going on? when he had woke three days ago Aré had not come like she always had. When he tried to leave his room he had found the doors locked, most likely barred from the outside. And now, three days later he woke up the same way. All Bakura had was a half full pitcher of water and a glass beside his cot. Having no meals and only water to drink was taking a toll on the young thief.

Bakura frowned, he knew Djal had ordered this but why? He could if just thrown him out of the temple. Bakura pounded a fist against the door. "Let me out you freak!"

Djal kicked at Aré who lay face down and bleeding on the floor. Hopefully the girl had learned enough sense to stay away from Nakht now. Earlier Djal would not have minded if he left Arétut alone while he made his annual trip to Thebes to meet with Pharaoh. But with the girl acting up and this Nakht here, he had to make sure she would stay away from him. Djal walked by Aré again, pulling her up by the arm.

"If you were too dense before to heed my warnings of him then you better have a clear head about it now if you wish to avoid further harm. You will do as I have said; Do not deviate from your chores, you do not go in that room or interact with the boy. By the time I return, he will be gone and there will be no more of this foolishness. Are we clear about my rules?"

She nodded. "Yes, Lord Djal."

Djal smirked, he loved playing this game with her. "How clear?"

"Crystal."

"Good. I will return at the end of Peret as always, of course you know the routine. I mean it Arétut do not go near that boy. He will do much worse to you than what I already have."

"Yes sir."

Djal grabbed his travel gear and exited the room.

Bakura watched through his window all day following the sun from one horizon to the next. He returned his attention to the door, yelling at it again. "Djal! Open this door! If you have a fight to pick with me then come in here and start swinging! You coward!"

"Bakura?"

It was barely audible but Bakura heard his name called from the other side of the door.

"Aré? Is that you?"

"Yes."

"Are you alright?"

"I…I am fine. Are you hurt?"

Bakura smiled at the concern in her voice, and leaned forward , resting his forehead against the stone door. "No better, no worse." He heard the shifting of bars on the door and stepped back.

The doors swung open with a gentle push from Aré who stood there, face, hear and dress still stained with blood, cuts and bruises evident.

Bakura took a step forward and pulled her into his arms, just holding her. Why was he doing this? He did not touch people, he kept them away. But right now all he wanted to do was hold and comfort her.

Aré stiffened slightly, half in fear, half in confusion. No one had ever laid a hand on her except for Djal and when he did it was horrible. Yet here was Bakura, arms wrapped around her…and she was not terrified by his touch. Aré relaxed a little.

"I'm so sorry for upsetting you Aré. If I hadn't of upset you then you wouldn't of gotten hurt."

Okay now Bakura knew his brain was scrambled. He was starving and all he cared about was apologizing and hoping she would forgive him.

"It is not your fault, so do not be sorry."

Bakura suddenly released her, concern clear in his dark eyes. "I shouldn't of touched you, you're probably hurting." He though for a moment. "There's stuff in the evil cabinet right?"

Aré chuckled slightly and smiled. "I said I am fine."

"No you're-" 

Aré's finger on his lips silenced him. "Do not worry. Besides you must be hungry."

Bakura blinked at her. "How'd you know that?"

"Because if I have not eaten in three days then I am sure you have not either." She turned to get them something to eat but Bakura gently grabbed her arm.

"What about Djal?"

"He has left for Thebes and will not be back until the end of Peret."

Bakura smiled at that. He released her and she walked off, soon coming back with two dinner trays. They both ate quickly and silently. When Aré was finished she made her way to said "evil" cabinet, taking out a few supplies and started to wipe the blood from her hair, then proceeded to tend to her own wounds.

"Aré?"

"Yes?"

"If Djal hates me so much, what am I allowed to stay here?"

"I insisted upon it. At least until I know you will be fine on your own."

"Thank you."

He half limped, half walked over to Aré, placing a hand on her shoulder. "May I ask you something?"

"What?"

"Why do you let him do it?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know."

"Beat me?"

"No…touch you."

"I do not know what you are talking about…"

Bakura's rage welled up. "You know what I mean! I saw him doing it to you! How can you let him degrade you like that?!"

"What else am I supposed to do? Lord Djal is all I know, what he does is all I know. He is the one who has taken care of-"

Bakura gripped her shoulders, pulling her to her feet, making her look at him. "You think that justifies his actions?! No! It doesn't Aré!"

Aré squeezed her eyes shut and covered her ears. "Stop it! I know what he does is wrong! I am not stupid! Do you think I like what he does to me?! I hate it! I loathe that man, hate him with every part of my being!"

"If you know it's wrong then why do you let him do it, damn it?!"

"I told you! He is all I know! Besides even if tried to stop him it would not work! He is twice my size and weight and has five times my strength! I have no choice in the matter!"

Bakura's features softened at her statement. He solemnly looked at the girl before him, trembling with both fear and anger while biting her lip to hold back tears. Bakura felt foolish, how could he not think of that fact? He took a step towards her as she let out a sob and let her tears fall.

"And it will only get worse. I know that he intends to-"

Bakura mimicked Aré's earlier gesture, putting a finger to her lips, silencing her. He enveloped her in his arms again, pulling her close. Bakura stroked her hair, resting his head on top of hers. This felt so right, having her in his arms like this where he could protect her. 

She pulled away, wiping at her eyes. "I am sorry for yelling at you."

"No Aré, I'm sorry."

"I-it is late. You should get some sleep, get your strength back."

Bakura nodded, following her change of subject. "You should return to your room and get some sleep as well." He saw her stiffen and placed a hand on her arm. "Aré?"

"Can I stay with you tonight?" The words came out before she could think about it and she clamped her hand over her mouth, averting her eyes from the young thief who was just staring at her, still perplexed by her question.

"I am sorry, I should not have asked."

"Why do you want to stay with me?"

Aré looked down at the floor, refusing to meet Bakura's gaze. "True, Lord Djal may be gone on his annual trip during Peret, but I do not wish to return to his room, let alone sleep there."

"You stay in Djal's room?"

Aré nodded, fidgeting slightly.

"Well if he leaves every year, where do you usually sleep."

"Here, in this room."

Bakura thought for a moment. Technically he had stolen her room, he chuckled. Even when he was not trying he was being a thief. He smiled at her, and reached out, lifting her chin so she would look at him.

"You can stay, after all this is your room. At least during Peret it is. I was just thinking of where you would sleep."

"I can sleep on the floor, I do not mind."

"No, you can't sleep on the floor. You sleep in the cot, I'll sleep on the floor."

"No. You are still recovering, you need your rest."

They stood there in silence for a few moments before Bakura made their decision. He put an arm around her shoulders and led her to the cot, making her sit down. Bakura then went to the other side of the cot and laid down with his back to her.

"We'll share."

Bakura concentrated on the wall as he felt Aré lay down and scooted himself as close to the edge of the cot he could get. He did not want to give the girl the wrong impression by being up in her space. Not that he would not mind being close to her, he wanted to, but he was not going to do that to her. Djal had traumatized Aré enough, she did not need to worry about Bakura's intentions as well.

Aré was also trying her hardest to stay as close to the cot's edge as possible. She was feeling odd. She was not afraid of Bakura as she should be, not afraid that he would try something. Djal had said he would, but he was being quite the gentleman. Aré had noticed that his touch did not bother her much either, if at all. She smiled slightly and closed her eyes.

One month later…

Chocolate eyes opened to the morning sun and Bakura groaned. His eyes fell to his hand, which was resting slightly around Aré's waist and smiled. Bakura had woken up a lot lately to find his hand on her, to find her a little closer to him, some nights she had even rolled over to face him. He brought his hand up to play with a few strands of her hair.

Aré shifted slightly and even though her back was to Bakura, he knew she was smiling. Bakura loved waking up like this, then again he loved just being near Aré at any time. He sat up and stretched, yawning a bit. He would let her sleep. Quietly Bakura made his way from the room and toured the temple halls. He soon found himself on a courtyard in the back of the temple. It was a peaceful little garden that seemed like an oasis in this vast desert that was the temple.

Aré rolled over, finding herself face down in Bakura's pillow. She breathed in and caught Bakura's scent; spice and warm desert sand, she smiled. Aré bushed at her thoughts of the young thief. And thief he may be…it did not bother her. She stood and straightened out the blankets on the cot then left the room.

As she walked down the hall she found the doors to the courtyard pushed fully open. They were usually just cracked a bit. Aré peeked through the doorway, spotting Bakura sitting under a palm tree. She smiled. "Good morning Bakura."

He looked to her and smiled. "Morning Aré, care to join me?"

"No, I do not go outside. Lord Djal forbids it."

Bakura gave her a sly smile. "But Djal isn't here to stop you."

"It is not just that."

"Then what? A little fresh air never killed anyone."

Aré blushed slightly. "I…I am…afraid…to go outside." 

"Afraid? Of what? Nothing can get past that wall, it's perfectly safe." Bakura gestured to the wall behind him which was a good fifteen feet tall.

"That is not what I have been told."

"Djal filling your head with children's tales of jackals and such?"

"Um, yes."

Bakura walked to Aré and took her hands in his then proceeded to gently pull her forward.

Aré pulled roughly back. "No…"

He gently tugged again, a reassuring smile on his face. "Don't be scared, I'll protect you." Bakura's tone made her chuckle but she stood her ground.

"Oh come on, I promise I won't let anything get you. Besides, I'm intrigued to see how the sunlight reflects in your eyes."

Taken aback by his sentence, Aré had dropped her guard. Bakura took the opportunity to yank her out into the courtyard, dragging her to its center.

Aré immediately tried to retreat back to the safety of the temple but Bakura had been prepared and he laced an arm around her waist, yanking her back yet again. She bumped back into him, bracing her hands against his chest to keep him at a fair distance.

Bakura nervously swallowed as he felt his chest tighten. She was so close he could smell her; jasmine and honey. Heat rose to his cheeks as he found himself wondering if she tasted as good as she smelled.

They stood there for what seemed like an eternity, Bakura's arm around Aré's waist, Aré's hands braced against his chest. She finally broke they're silence.

"You are blushing."

He merely nodded and blushed even harder when she raised a hand to his cheek, placing her cool palm against his burning skin.

"Aré…"

"Yes?"

"You scared?"

"If you let go of me I will be."

"No…I mean of me."

Aré smiled. "I should be, but I am not."

Bakura tilted his head, placing a chaste kiss on Aré's lips. He lingered not long enough to frighten her but just long enough to hopefully leave her wanting more. he pressed his cheek to hers, his lips by her ear which only tempted them both more. "I was right, you're ravishing in this light, and…you **do** taste as good as you smell."

Aré blushed, and found that she had relaxed against him.

Pleased by her reaction, Bakura dared another kiss and lowered his head to hers again. But this time Aré instantly stiffened as she felt fear swell up and crash into her. She drew away a little, looking at Bakura with slight fear playing in her eyes.

Bakura cursed inwardly at his stupid move. Lifting a hand he gently caressed Aré's cheek. " I know what you're thinking. Aré I would never hurt you like Djal does, I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I did. I care for you too much." By Ra! Did he just say that he cared for her? Where did that come from? He started to pull away from her, but she grabbed onto him keeping her head down. He kept his arm lightly around her waist as they turned and began walking around the courtyard. She bent down to sniff a flower and then stood again and started to walk on, when Bakura picked the flower and put it behind her ear tucking back her hair. 

She lifted her head a little, showing him a slight smile.

He smiled back. "See, outside isn't terrible at all."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bakura: That's horrible, you're making me go soft

Tsuki: That would be the point of this story *pokes Bakura in the chest* to break down that wall you have there.

Bakura:…fluff, nasty fluffy fluff everywhere.

Tsuki: Learn to like it, r & r guys!


	5. Peret: Love

Bakura: Must we continue this?

Tsuki: Hai, hai we must.

Bakura: Screw you, I'll get you for this.

Tsuki: Yeah, yeah, yeah, blah, blah, blah.

Stuff to know:

-Udjai: ancient Egyptian for greetings/hello

Bakura shifted in his cot, bumping into a rather close something, then his brain clicked awake. Not a something, but a someone, and not just anyone. He opened his eyes to find himself but centimeters away from Aré, who was facing him by the way. Bakura jerked up, in the process falling out of the cot to the floor and waking Aré all at the same time.

Questions raced through the young thief's mind. Things like, what happened last night? And, how far did I go? Exactly what **did** I do? But Aré's innocent sleepy gaze reassured him that he had done nothing. However he did remember the kiss they had shared the previous day.

"Are you alright Bakura?"

"I'm uhhh, I'm fine. How are you doing?"

"I am fine, just sleepy I guess." She flopped back down and stretched out then realized she was in Bakura's space. She bolted up and fell out of the cot, landing right on top of Bakura.

Bakura looked into her eyes, he wanted to kiss her so bad but he realized that that was not right. She stiffened, she recognized that look in a man's eyes, she knew what was coming. Instead of kissing her, Bakura put his hands on her waist and lightly shifted her off of him. "Are you okay?"

She blinked, confused at his reaction. Bakura stood up and offered his hand to her. He helped her up and she stood close to him with her head tilted down. He tilted her head up and again she feared the situation. But he asked again, "Are you okay? Did you get hurt?"

"N-no, I am fine. But-"

"But what?"

"Well, I am confused."

"About what?"

"I can see in your eyes that you want to kiss me, but despite the situation you do not."

"What I said outside was true. Yes, I want to kiss you, I care for you, but I don't want to hurt you, so I won't force anything upon you." Ra she was the only person he had ever felt this way about. He was a little confused himself.

"Lord Djal was wrong about you."

"What do you mean?"

She smiled up at him. "Oh, nothing. Come I will make us something to eat." She took a hold of his hand, leading him from the room and down the halls. Aré smiled to herself. The things she felt when she was around Bakura were indescribable. She absentmindedly leaned against the thief as they walked. She was tempted to kiss him again. It had been different from when Djal did it. Bakura's kiss was gentle and undemanding, no hint of force in the action. Djal's was **always** forceful. Bakura made her feel like she was actually cared about and not just used. He had not once tried to touch her when they shared a cot at night, had not forced himself on her the countless times that they had been standing around only mere inches from one another. When he looked at her, his eyes always sparkled with an emotion Aré could not identify or merely could not believe.

Bakura noticed her shift in position and smiled at her. His hand tightened on hers a little and he bit his lip to keep his thoughts straight. What he felt for this girl had only grown stronger with that kiss, and he was restraining himself from forcing anything on her. Bakura had never been so tempted in his life. The grand treasures of long dead Pharaohs paled in comparison to her. After all, even jewels lost their sparkle, and gold eventually lost its luster, and in the end they were only just tangible items that were spent from the pocket just as fast as they had been put in. But the sparkle in this girl's captivating eyes never seemed to fade. And the sad fact was that Aré did not even realize how beautiful she was, especially to him.

Rudiju walked briskly up the temple steps and entered. He had earlier received a letter from Djal, requesting that he stop by and check up on Arétut from time to time. The reason stated in the letter for the visits was that a young man named Nakht was staying at the temple. Djal did not want him to get too close to Arétut and he wanted Arétut to stay as far away as possible from Nakht. And well since Rudiju now had a break in his busy schedule, he decided to make that visit.

Rudiju chuckled to himself. Djal was showing jealously over a mere girl he had bought and intended to make his whore. Truly this Nakht fellow posed no threat. After all, when Rudiju had sold Arétut to Djal she was quite a naïve girl, and he doubted she had the confidence to take interest in someone else.

He walked down the halls and rounded a corner. The sight he was greeted with made him stop in his tracks. Coming down the hallway was Arétut, hand in hand with a young man that Rudiju assumed to be Nakht. Not only that but she was leaning against him.

Bakura also stopped in his tracks, causing Aré to stop as well and lift her head, taking notice of Rudiju. She instantly released Bakura's hand and stepped away from him.

Rudiju put a smug smile on and approached them. "Well udjai little Arétut."

"Udjai Lord Rudiju…"

He turned his gaze to Bakura. "And who is this?"

"I'm Ba-" Bakura cut himself off and cleared his throat, remembering his alias. "I'm Nakht."

"Well I see our little Arétut has been a naughty, naughty girl."

"I-I do not know what mean."

"Come now little Arétut, you were caught red handed."

Nakht stepped a bit in front of Aré in a protective gesture. "She's only acting on what she's been taught." So that was not a very good excuse, it made her look bad but it was all Nakht could come up with at that second.

Rudiju shook his head, chuckling a bit. "So Nakht, you care for this little whore? She is merely an object that is to be used, fixed up and sold again. I know it, Djal knows it and she knows it. You seem to be the only one who does not get it."

Nakht narrowed his eyes at Rudiju. "How dare you speak of her that way."

Rudiju smirked and stepped up to Nakht. Djal's letter had been especially specific when it mentioned Nakht…and every single one of his injuries. Rudiju raised his hand, shoving it harshly into Nakht's left shoulder, throwing him off balance and away from Arétut and causing the boy to hiss in pain and clutch his shoulder.

Aré made a move to go to Nakht's aid but Rudiju grabbed her arm, throwing her into the nearby wall. He approached her, gripping her shoulder, holding her against the wall.

"Bad girl. Just wait till Djal hears about this."

Arétut's eyes widened in horror and she struggled a bit against Rudiju's grip. "No! Please! Do not tell Lord Djal! I will do anything you ask, just please do not tell him!"

Rudiju smiled and lifted his hand, tracing Aré's jaw line. "Anything little Arétut?"

Nakht finally recovered a little and looked at the objects that surrounded him. His eyes came to rest on one of the sacred guardian statues that were often found in temples. And they were always holding a blade.

Aré held back a sob. Rudiju held that look in his eyes that Djal often held when he looked at her. She knew exactly what he wanted. "A-any-thing."

Rudiju smiled wickedly then froze as he felt a sharp point pressing into his back.   
"She will not be forced to do anything. Now step away from her or you'll be the one begging for mercy."

Rudiju looked over his shoulder and the sight that greeted him made fear clear in his eyes. Nakht was standing there, a dagger in hand that was poised with deadly aim and being pressured into Rudiju's back.

Rudiju's voice shook a little as he spoke. "These affairs are none of your concern."

Nakht stated harshly through clenched teeth, "Let Aré go."

"This threat you impose upon me will ruin your life."

"My life's fucked up enough; what's one more blemish on my reputation?" Nakht pressed on the blade harder and Rudiju released Aré. Nakht reached out and pulled Aré to him, his arm around her shoulders protectively.

"Poor move boy, Djal will-"  
"Go on, take your message to Djal. It is past time for this matter to be confronted, but when you do come…bring an army, for that is all that will stop me. Neither of you will ever lay your hands on her again."

He pressured the blade a bit more, but stopped when he felt Aré squeeze his arm. He glanced sideways at her and was immediately effected by her pleading eyes.

"Do not do this…" That was her soft plea.

Nakht faltered and let up the pressure. Rudiju stepped away from Nakht's blade, and turned to glare at the boy who was threatening.

"Seems you have a weakness boy."

Nakht ripped his eyes from Aré's and turned an icy glare on Rudiju. He brought the dagger to Rudiju's neck. "Go, and don't forget to bring your army when you come back with that freak Djal."

Rudiju promptly turned again and stalked from the temple.

Aré pulled away from Bakura, looking at him with absolute fear dancing across her features. "What did you think you were doing?"

Bakura casually tossed the blade aside, looking back to Aré. "I was protecting you."

"You have only put yourself in danger!" She did not dare mention how much worse things would get for her, she was concerned for Bakura right now.

"You have to leave, you have to leave now."

"Aré…"

" Lord Djal **will** come. You are not strong enough to face him and live."

"Aré, please, listen."

"Y-you can leave now and you will be safe. Yes. You need to go somewhere far away a-and never come back so Lord Dj-"

Bakura's gentle grip on her shoulders stopped her hysterics and she looked up to meet his gaze. He brushed a piece of hair from her face, placing a hand on her cheek. " Arétut, stop this. If I leave, who will be here to protect you? I'm not going anywhere, Djal doesn't scare me, neither does Rudiju."

Aré was shaking by this point, and she had begun to cry softly. She was afraid for herself, afraid for Bakura and afraid of what she was feeling. All she wanted at the moment was to be in Bakura's arms again…she felt safe there. But why? In any other man's arms she felt helpless and alone. In his…

Bakura just stared at her as she seemed to be lost in thought. He approached her, arms effortlessly gliding around her, pulling her close to him and also out of her thoughts.

"Why? Why would you risk your life to protect me? I do not understand…"

"Some things need no explanation Aré." Inclining his head, Bakura gently pressed his lips to hers. Whether it was a gesture of comfort or of wanting, neither seemed to care. Aré simply let him, letting herself ponder the differences between Bakura and Djal.

Bakura pulled away from her, analyzing her expression. He saw neither pleasure nor dissatisfaction. Only confusion seemed to be in her gaze. "I'm sorry…I shouldn't of done that."

"No, do not be. I am not afraid of you…and I do not understand that."

"What do you feel when I kiss you?"

Aré thought for a moment, only one word came to her mind. "Safe."

Two weeks later…

The Great Thief Bakura…was in love. That was the only word he could use to describe what he felt for Aré. Love. He lay in the cot they shared, and watched her as she slept, taking in the image of her with the moonlight lighting up her face. He glanced out the window, noticing the full moon.

Bakura was playing a dangerous game. Not only had he been lying to her from the beginning about who he really was but he had also made two of the worst enemies he may ever have. The thought that Djal and Rudiju would come to kill him seemed to upset Aré so badly, and Bakura hated seeing her upset.

Speaking of Aré, she had been restless for the past two weeks. Often she would not sleep well at night and during the day she was on edge. Bakura knew what she was constantly looking out for; the two freaks.

Strangely enough, neither of them had shown up. Either Rudiju did not rat them out to Djal, meaning Bakura's threat was successful…or they were both scheming something.

Bakura sighed, and slipped his arms around Aré's waist, drawing her up against himself. He smiled when she snuggled closer to him, resting her head against his chest. She mumbled his name into his tunic, one of her hands gripping at the material. She was dreaming again.

"Aré…Aré darling wak-" Bakura stopped, his eye involuntarily twitched. What the? Did he just really call her that? He shook his head to clear his thoughts. Instead of trying to wake her again he untangled himself from her and stood. He stretched then effortlessly picked up Aré, cradling her to his chest, being careful not to wake her.

Bakura walked silently through the temple halls until he reached the doors to the courtyard. With all the skill of a well seasoned thief he unbolted the doors and kicked them open.

He adjusted Aré in his arms a bit then proceeded outside. She should not miss this, if what she said was true then she had never **truly** seen a full moon. She may be a little angry at him for bringing her out without consulting her first , but it would help; she needed to get her mind off of Djal and Rudiju.

"Aré wake up, you have see this." He tousled her gently in his arms and she scrunched up her face, making a groan of annoyance and displeasure.

Bakura chuckled "Come now. If you don't wake up and open your eyes I'll drop you."

Aré giggled slightly and opened her eyes to look up at young thief. Then she froze, realizing where she was.

"Hey it's okay, I won't let you go." He set her on the ground but never once let go of her. "I know you don't want to be out here, but you need to be, besides look." Bakura pointed to the moon hanging above.

Aré looked in the direction his finger indicated and smiled. She leaned into Bakura, wrapping one arm around his waist. Aré rested her head in the crook of his neck.

He began to softly stroke the small of her back, which made her lean into him.

She sighed, nuzzling his neck slightly. "You know, I do not know why I was ever afraid of out here. Of course Lord Djal's tales frightened me, but they should not have scared me that much. It is actually very beautiful, especially with the moon…is it not?"

What moon? Bakura had long abandoned that sight for the new one he was entranced by; Aré, her eyes reflecting the moonlight. "Yeah…beautiful."

Aré lifted her head and turned tranquil teal orbs to meet Bakura's russet ones.

(Fluff Alert) In that moment, she knew she had to try something. She had to prove to something to herself. Are swallowed nervously and brought one hand up, and placed it on the back of Bakura's neck. It seemed almost like he was in a trance, not fully aware or all too of what was going on. Aré brought her face closer to his and their eyes closed as their lips met. Although Aré had initiated the kiss she was timid about it. Bakura had no qualms about it and was thoroughly enjoying the chaste action. When she began to shy away slightly, he pulled her closer and deepened the kiss. Aré responded to him and although he seemed demanding, she did no feel as if he was forcing her to do this. More importantly she did not feel afraid. No fear at all, just being in his arms made that fear go away. Bakura circled his arms around her and firmly pushed her body against his. She subconsciously brought her hands up and ran her fingers through his hair. Their lips finally parted and they were both short on breath. Aré pulled back a little and covered her cheeks with her hands, trying to hide her blush.

"I…I never though, I would be one to do that."

"Well…I'm glad you did."

Bakura regarded her silently. Inside his mind and body were waging a war. Mind said no, you do not want to force yourself on her and scare her. Body on the other hand said fuck morals, she started it now you finish it. He shifted uncomfortably.

Aré was fighting a similar battle with herself. All of her common sense was screaming for her to run before anything more happened. But her heart told her to stay put. And she wanted to, she wanted to be with Bakura like this. But was he not like every other man in the world? Why did she feel different about him.

"What is happening Bakura?"

"What?"

"Why does part of me want to run and the other part want to stay? I should not want to stay, I should be telling myself that you are just like Lord Djal."

Bakura frowned and his heart sank a little. How could she say that? If he really was like that freak he would of long ago bedded her. He dropped his gaze to the ground, and silently chastised himself. He was getting soft, and he had let himself fall in love. Bakura had forgotten the possibility that she might reject his affections.

Aré caught the hurt in his eyes a he turned from her. She mentally kicked herself. She walked back to him, circling around to his front. Aré tilted his head up so he was no longer looking at the ground but at her.

"But…I know better. And I am going to listen to my heart this time, not my head."

Bakura laced his arms around her again, resting his forehead against hers.

"How long have I been here Aré?"

"About two and a half months, maybe three. Why?"

"I was just wondering how long I've been lying to you." Had it only been that short of a time. Bakura had always thought falling in love took forever, apparently though he was wrong.

"Lying to me?"

"Yes. Let's go back inside, I need to tell you about the real me, and I have something very important to tell you also."

Bakura: Icky, I'm all cute and stuff

Tsuki: Hush, you got to say fuck

Bakura: Hey I did didn't' I?

Tsuki: Yeah…R&R guys and oh yeah, you guys get to choose something about the story in another chapter or so.


	6. Peret: Temptation

Disclaimer: Nope, Yu-Gi-Oh! Characters aren't mine. Story/other characters/and such are.

Tsuki: Everyone having fun? Good.

Bakura: I think I am too…is confused

Tsuki: huggles Aw he's starting to like it! Anyway, lots-o-fluff this chapter.

Aré sat on the cot, watching Bakura as he paced back and forth before her. Bakura though he did not have a conscious but apparently he did for her was arguing with that damnable little voice. He was weighing the pros and cons of letting his little "I am the Great Thief Bakura" secret out.

"Bakura please stop pacing, you are making me nervous."

He stopped and took a deep breath as he approached her, sitting down next to her. Shakily he took her hand in his. Bakura could not believe the way he was acting, it was all so strange for him o be like this. Love could really change a man after all.

"You are shaking."

"Arétut…I…I'm not who you think I am."

"You mean your being a tomb raider."

"You knew?"

"Yes. I knew from the moment I saw you, I'm not completely shut off from the world you know. That is why I gave Lord Djal a different name."

"And that doesn't bother you?"

She smiled. "No."

"Well then this makes it easier. Arétut…I love you."

"Are you sure you are not making a foolish choice?"

Well that was not the response the young thief had been hoping for. "What?"

"Lord Djal owns me Bakura."

"You aren't his slave Arétut."

"Please stop calling me that. Lord Djal and Lord Rudiju call me that. You usually do not."

Bakura pulled away and stared pacing again. Why was she trying to make this difficult. If he wanted to he could simply take her away from here. He was a thief after all…he could steal anything, including beautiful young women. But kidnap was such a harsh word.

Aré's emotions got the better of her and she decided to let experimentation show her the feelings she craved from the young thief. She stood and grabbed Bakura's hand, ending his bout of pacing once more. She turned Bakura to face her and stepped close to him.

Without even a hint of warning Aré pressed herself against him, lacing her arms around his neck. She lifted her head, offering her mouth to him for a kiss.

Without even first processing the situation, Bakura covered her lips with his own, one of his arms sliding around her waist, the other burying itself into her hair. He pulled her closer to him, feeling her mold her body to his. Her complete compliance and that fact that she was responding to his actions made Bakura moan into their kiss.

That moan reached Aré's ears and her mind seemed to cloud a little. She wrapped her arms tighter around his neck, letting her fingers mesh into his hair. And she felt all the same things she had before. Aré felt safe, and she felt like she was actually worth something and not just someone's pleasure toy, and most importantly she felt love.

Was she really going to throw away the things she felt for Bakura simply because she was afraid of Djal? No, of course not, that would be foolish.

If they had not needed air, Bakura would of lived in the moment forever, but they did, and he reluctantly broke their kiss, the both of them slightly panting. He studied her a moment, noticing the change in her eyes; they had fogged into a deep turquoise color.

"Do you love me Aré? Or am I simply on a fools quest for your heart?" (poet isn't he?)

"You already have my heart Kura."

Bakura smiled at the affectionate nickname she had tacked on to her sentence.

"And…I love you. When summer comes and you are gone, and Lord Djal has done what he intended from the start…he may have my body, but you will always have my heart."

Bakura shook his head in defiance. "No, it won't be that way. I won't allow him to hurt you like that, to steal your innocence. Aré I don't understand how you can be so blind to his corruption."

"I am not blind to it. I must simply coexist with it, be a part of it."

"You've already accepted the fate that's being forced on you…haven't you?"

"From the first night he touched me I did. I have no other place in the world."

"Yes you do. It's with me. And I will do whatever it takes to keep you, anything to keep that freak from having you and ruining you. I promise I will."

"Do not make promises you can not keep."

"Aré, there is so much you don't see in yourself. You're stronger than you think, maybe not physically, but your spirit is strong. You can't let him kill that. All you have to do is walk out of this place and never look back."

"you make it sound so easy."

"Aré it is you just-"

She placed a finger to his lips, silencing him. "Please no more talk of it."

Bakura did as he was asked. He kissed the finger that was on his mouth and sighed, pulling her into a gentle embrace.

"But are you not going to do something?"

Djal stopped his writing, looking up to Rudiju.

"Is it not your responsibility to watch her? I paid for her ownership so she is mine. You are the one who wanted extra for her innocence. Let that boy take it from her, I could care less."

"You insisted that he not go near her earlier!"

"Well I did some thinking. Only good comes out of it for me. You are just out a little gold."

"We had a deal!"

"If you want the rest of your gold then you will hold up your end of the deal yourself."  
"What if she runs off with him? Or worse yet, what if he simply takes her away? Then what?"

"She will not leave. I have the girl terrified of the outside world. And again, you go deal with it yourself."

"That boy is dangerous. As I told you he pulled a knife on me."

"He is **one** boy."

"You are too careless Djal."

"And you are too greedy Rudiju. We all have our flaws. Now I have work to do. If you intend to get your money, go handle the matter."

Month later…

"Does this hurt?"

"No, not really."

"This?"

"A little."

"What about this?"

"Ow fuck! Enough!"

"Watch your language Kura, you are in a temple after all."

"Fuck the temple."

"You are in a terrible mood today."

"Yeah, well I'm tired of this damn shoulder still hurting. It's been almost four months now!"

"Healing takes time, and you have no patience."

"What do I need with patience? Besides four months **is** a long time. Are you sure you're doing this right?"

She stood back with a look of hurt on her features. "What is with you?"

"Huh?"

"Your attitude is becoming unbearable. You know I did not have to help you that night. I could have just pushed you out and let you get…er…slave…trader…nated."

Bakura burst into a fit of laughter while Aré glared at him. "And now what is so funny?"

"Slavetradernated. That's not even close to a word darling." (A/N: Yes, slavetradernated, my word.)

Aré sighed and walked to the window, "Well at least you laughed for once in awhile. I am sorry it was at my expense though."

Bakura approached her, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind, and rested his head on her shoulder. "I'm sorry for being so difficult. I'm just thinking kind of hard."

She leaned back into him. "About what?"

Bakura stayed silent. He was thinking about taking her away from his place, but how to get her to agree to it without a fight.

"About nothing really." He took her hands and tugged her to the door, and down the main hall, stopping at the temple's entrance doors. "Now come on."

"Where are we going?"

"Outside."

"Again? We were just out there this morning."

Bakura smiled teasingly. "You aren't scared are you?"

"Of course I am not." To prove herself Aré walked up to the doors pushing them open.

"Well what are you waiting for, go out."

"I am waiting for you silly."

Bakura took her hand and pulled her out into the warm desert air. Aré smiled as the sun washed over her face and Bakura noticed how she glowed in the light. He was entranced again. She started walking towards their favorite path in the courtyard. but he kept her walking straight. Aré thought nothing of it and continued walking with him until they reached the front gate. She became alarmed and turned to Bakura, who only smirked, and encircled her in his arms to keep her where she was.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm taking you outside."

"We are already outside."

"This is not outside. Outside is freedom, it has no walls."

"I am not running away with you Bakura."

He tried to brush off the comment, no need to start a yelling match. "I promise we will come back before sunset. Besides you might change your mind."

"I will not change my mind. The world is dangerous and my place is here."

"Wait."

"What now? Don't want me to let go of your hand?"

"Well yes that was part of it but what if someone recognizes you? You are know throughout Egypt as a wanted man."

Bakura touched the scars that now decorated his right cheek. "I'm sporting a new look now. I'll be fine."

She clung to his side as she let him lead her out, his arm snugly around her shoulders.

"Where are we going exactly?"

"Just to town."

Bakura proceeded to lead her done the path towards town.

Feeling her slightly shaking he tightened his grip on her. The farther they went down the path, the more nervous Aré became.

"I want to go back."

"You've come this far, why go back now?"

He kept leading her along, refusing to let her give up. If he did not show her now that the world was not horrible, then she would never leave with him. They had talked about it a few times but Aré always changed the subject when it came time to decide. Bakura was anxious to leave the temple. But Aré was the only person he had ever loved and had loved him in return, he could not leave her there.

"Relax Aré, I'm not going to let anything hurt you."

Aré buried her face in Bakura's shoulder, refusing to look at the approaching town, and trying to hold back tears. She was terrified.

"Bakura…"

Bakura ignored her, continuing to guide her along. He felt bad for practically bringing the girl to tears but he was determined to show her how wrong Djal was. As they reached town, he pushes Aré away some but kept a tight hold on her hand. She closed her eyes and let Bakura lead.

"Open your eyes, closing them isn't going to help any."

Aré obliged , and cautiously looked around. She pressed herself back into Bakura, taking reassurance in having him there. People were everywhere. Aré had never seen this in all her life. She had been raised in Rudiju's temple from before she could remember and then in Djal's temple from the time she was fifteen. SO naturally, she had never been in a crowd before, having barely been let out of the temples at all. Aré's breathing quickened the slightest bit.

Bakura placed his free hand on her shoulder and leaned down a bit, placing a kiss on her neck. "It's alright, you're safe with me." He smiled as he felt her relax, even if it was only slight. Bakura began pulling her along the streets, mixing them into the crowd. He had noticed her looking around intently at everything, noticed how she was quickly relaxing.

Aré was lost in her own little world. She was impressed by everything she saw and soaked it all up; the ware in the street stalls, the smell of various foods, the glint of the jewelry and other luxury goods. And for once she forgot her fear. Her current interest was on a simple gold chain that laced around an Eye of Horus charm.

Bakura smiled as he watched her, then an idea struck him, making an all to familiar smirk tug at his lips. He leaned in close to her, whispering, "Do you want that?"

She snapped out of her daze and turned to face him. "I have no money and even if I did, I could not afford it."

Bakura simply shrugged. "Okay…"

As Aré turned away, the thief's smirk grew wider. Money? Who needed money? Money were for those who wanted to live life without challenges…Bakura adored challenges. Stealthily, Bakura reached out, snatched the necklace, and pocketed it in his cloak. The vendor wouldn't miss it at all. He tightened his hold on Aré's hand, intertwined their fingers and pulled her in another direction, all without looking back. "Come we have lots to see."

They spent the whole day in town, Bakura showing Aré absolutely everything. As he had promised, they were making their way back to the temple just as sundown was starting.

"Thank you Bakura, for taking me out and for keeping your promise."

"I would never break a promise to you, I love you."

Aré's eyes and smile brightened at the simple three words and she snuggled into his side, sighing contentedly. "I love you too Kura."

They soon reached the temple, had dinner and now found themselves in the window ledge, Aré sitting in Bakura's lap. He was nuzzling the back of her neck, placing light kisses from time to time.

"Did you have fun today?"

"Yes, I did."

Another kiss to the crook of her neck. "And are you still afraid of the outside world?"

"As long as you are with me…no."

Bakura reached into his cloak pocket, drawing out his easily earned trinket. "I have something for you." He dangled the simple gold necklace in front of her receiving a gasp from the surprised girl.

"Where did you get that?"

"Town."

Her eyes widened a bit and she shifted her position so that she was looking at him. "Did you **steal** that?!"

"Steal is such a strong word, more like borrowed without intending to return."

"Bakura!"  
He placed a finger to her lips, silencing her tirade before it even began. "Do you know what this is worth?"

Aré shook her head.

"No where near the amount a vendor will ask for. If you ask me, they're the thieves and hey, **they work for Pharaoh."**

"Still, you should not have taken the risk. What if you were caught?"

Bakura smiled at her and clasped the necklace around her throat, then gave her a chaste kiss. "You're worth the risk Aré."

A blush was his reward and he pulled her forward so that Aré was resting against his chest, her head tucked under his chin. "Thank you."

They sat together for a while quietly content in each other's arms. Bakura's fingers absentmindedly traced patterns on Aré's back, every now and then his fingers lacing themselves into her hair. Bakura shifted a bit, his body was trying to betray his rational mind again. Even his senses were. He could feel every curve of Aré's body as she lay against him, hear her steady breathing, smell the familiar jasmine and honey. Total sensory overload.

"Kura…"

He shook his head, trying to clear it and be at least semi-coherent. "Yes Aré?"

"I am tired. I think I will turn in early."

"Uh yeah okay, you do that."

"Are you alright Kura? Something wrong?"

"No, I'm f-fine, just fine. You go on."

She kissed his cheek and got off of him, making her way to the door. "Goodnight."

"Night."

As soon as she rounded the corner Bakura rolled off the ledge and onto the floor, making sure to striker his left shoulder. He winced and smiled all at the same time. Sure it hurt, but it would take his mind off of Aré. "Damn, damn, damn, shit, shit, shit, fuck, fuck, fuck. Dammit Arétut…you don't even have a clue what you do to me…" The young thief let out a relieved sigh as the fog in his mind lifted. "Breathe Bakura, breath…bad thoughts out, good thoughts in, no wait! Good thoughts out! Um, death, torture, getting my ass kicked by one of Pharaoh's boot lickers…that's better. Wait a moment, now I'm talking to myself again! Not a good habit…"

Quickly Bakura flipped himself up onto his feet and rubbed at his shoulder. "Bad Great Thief Bakura, keep those thoughts at bay…at least for now." He finished composing himself, then headed off to bed as well.

Bakura: What do you think you're doing to me?!  
Tsuki: smiles Sexually frustrating you

Bakura: That and making me extremely…ew…fluffy sounding!

Tsuki: Cry baby, don't worry you get laid…

Bakura: mood brightens I do? When?

Tsuki: A) only if you're good, B) I'm not telling you C) could depend on the reviewers, for they hold the ultimate power.

Bakura: You're no fun.

Tsuki: Hai, I am, you just can't appreciate my methods of fun making.


	7. Peret: Completion

Bakura: sitting nice and quiet, still, not making a sound, not glaring, sitting calmly

Ryou: walks by, sees Bakura Ah! runs off, comes back dragging Tsuki Look it! It's not destroying things or maiming people or covered in blood!

Tsuki: ruffles his hair. Hai I know, he's being good for me.

Ryou: How'd you manage that one?

Bakura: I've been promised things, in order for her to fulfill her promises, I must be obedient. Oh and Tsuki doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Tsuki: starry eyed Aw he did the disclaimer and everything! huggles Bakura

Ryou: blink blink Apocalypse!

Tsuki: reaches over and hits Bakura But that's for making this a difficult chapter. Do you know how hard it is to do a tasteful non smutty seeming sex scene?

Bakura: nods, but remains quiet

Tsuki: Good boy. Hey boys and girls, go hide the kiddies.

Aré pulled back the bed sheets on the cot, humming to herself. Looking up, as she heard footsteps, she smiled at Bakura who came into the room. Her expression changed a bit, showing concern. "Bakura are you sure you are alright?"

"Yes. Why?"

"You are flushed. Maybe you are coming down with fever."

"Nope. I'm fine. Perfect. Maybe a bit tired."

"Coming to bed early as well then?"

"Uh, yeah."

She walked over to him, running a hand through his hair. That was it, the young thief's rational thinking had shut down at that touch.

Bakura wrapped his arms around Aré, pulling her close and into a sensual kiss. He trailed his kisses down to her neck and to the hollow of her throat. One of his hands braced the back of Ar's neck while the other rested in the small of her back, holding her against him, though loose enough for her to pull away.

Aré had tangled her hands into his Bakura's hair and leaned her head back, giving him full access to her neck. Next thing the young thief knew he had gathered her in his arms and had carried her to their cot and gently laid her down. He sat on the edge of the cot, leaning down to her making sure his lips never left Aré. Her dress slipped and exposed her shoulder. Bakura rushed across the now exposed skin with kisses and tugged at her dress trying to free her of it.

Aré seemed lost as each kiss from Bakura unleashed a fire in her that she did not know existed. Her body reacted to him solely of its own accord telling him to continue. But as she felt her clothes becoming loose at his tugging, that fog lifted and fear stomped into her mind. She began to panic, feeling trapped between Bakura and the cot. She took her hands away from his hair and placed them on his chest with her fingers splayed out. As she pushed him away slightly, she looked away and beckoned slightly, "Kura…"

Bakura pulled back some, sighed, and looked at Aré. He brought his hand to her face to brush away stray strands of hair. She flinched under his touch out of habit, seeing as stopping this kind of thing usually rewarded her with a beating of some sorts. He got up and moved to the other side of the room where he ran a hand through his hair and took a few deep breaths to calm himself before he hung his head low. "I'm sorry Aré, I lost control. My body just reacts to you and I lose all rational thought."

Aré opened her eyes and blinked, trying to think straight herself. She sat up and looked over at Bakura, then stood, righting her clothes. She walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around him, leaning against his back.

Bakura turned to look at her a question in his eyes. She looked up at him, "Lord Djal never cares at all, and he certainly never apologizes for losing control…he just likes to act on behalf of the loss. But I'm okay with you…" She pondered her choice of words for a moment.

Bakura played with the ends of Ar's hair. "So…are you okay with this?" Ra that sounded blunt, but Bakura had always been a very blunt spoken man.

She looked down for a moment then turned her head and laid it against his chest. Silent tears stung at the corner of her eyes but did not fall. She knew what he was asking of her. "No Kura, please, I…just can not."

Bakura dropped his hands from her hair and sighed out of frustration. He was a man after all. He tried to keep his tone down as he asked the next question. "Why with someone that doesn't care? Why not with me?"

"I do not have a choice."

"Make a choice for yourself. Djal doesn't own you despite what you think." He spat the name.

"You do not understand." She started to pull away while looking at the ground. Bakura reached for her but instantly felt a sensation from their touch and pulled away himself. He ran his fingers through his hair again so that they would be occupied and stated resolutely, "Anything you wish Aré. Goodnight." Bakura turned from her and walked out of the room. He continued walking until he ended up outside staring and reflecting into the moonlight.

Inside, stayed Aré feeling bad about the situation, at her reactions, at how she had basically told him yes, then denied him all at the same time. She went over to a chair that was in the corner of the room and slipped down into it, merely letting herself think herself to sleep.

The next morning Aré awoke in Bakura's cot with him sleeping on the floor. She leaned over the cot to gaze at him. Then she extended a hand down to brush at a loose strand of hair.

Eyes still closed, he reached up and caught her wrist gently and pushed it away from him.

"What is wrong Kura?"

He looked up at her, "I'm sorry. I just fear I may lose my rational mind again because of your touch."

Aré seemed stricken. "Is that the reason you did not sleep in the cot?"

"That's the main reason, yes."

Aré picked up on the edginess in his voice as he closed his eyes again so as not to look at her. "You're angry with me…"

"No I'm not."

"Despite what you say, you are." She swallowed then got silently out of the cot to do her daily chores.

Two days later…

"Ah!" Aré pulled her hand back suddenly, trying to quell the pain and halt the blood with pressure from her other hand.

The last two days had passed slowly between them. With Bakura and Arétut avoiding contact, if not each other completely. When they did bump accidentally, they both felt something intense. Bakura always let himself fall into anger for Djal to occupy his mind, for fear of losing control again, and Aré merely made herself be taken in by fear at the want of the thief's touch, so as to keep herself away.

Bakura would keep to himself, would go off to town, often coming back with what seemed like traveling gear and supplies, one day he brought back a horse which he put up in the temple's small stables. He was readying to leave. And Aré knew that.

And now Aré had been preparing an evening snack when she had cut herself, being careless from her intense thinking. She bit her lip and made a whimpering noise. No, she wouldn't cry out, no need to draw an already agitated Bakura's attention. From experience, Aré knew men were irrational and dangerous when angry. Bakura would probably be angry with her for being careless, and she did not want the situation to escalate, so she was going to not cry out. She went to put down the knife she had been using but it only missed the table's edge and it clattered loudly to the floor. She merely left it there and went to tend with her wound.

Bakura cut through the air again with his fist. Then he did it again and again until he stopped and laughed at his own weakness. The air was not a very good opponent to spar against, but he had to do something. He had not been building up his shoulder again as he should have. He should be out of here by now but he had became attached. He sat down and shook his head. "Damn it. Caught between my thief's instinct to get away and staying to be with the woman I love…" He heard a clatter in the next room and went to see what had spooked Aré. Getting there, she was not there, but a bloody knife was. He panicked at the sight of the blood and took off down the temple halls to where he knew Aré would go if she was hurt; the infamous evil cabinet.

Sliding around the doorway of their room, he came to sliding stop only to find Aré sitting next to said evil cabinet unsuccessfully trying to wrap a wound, in a flushed and upset state of being. Walking closer he sighed and reached into the already open cabinet, intending to wrap the wound for her, seeing as it was her dominate hand that was hurt, it was hard to wrap. "Aré, let me do it for you."

She turned away from him. "I can do it…I know how…"

He sighed, she was being stubborn again. Ever since that night she had been stubborn, especially when it came to him touching her. "You did this enough for me so I know what I'm doing as well." Bakura gently grasped her wrist, using a gentle pressure that told her to just stop fighting it and let him help. She stopped her resisting, seeing as she was having trouble and offered her hand to him. He went about treating the wound and wrapping it as gently as he could. Inside he was so relieved that she was technically alright, that it was just a cut on her hand, nothing life threatening. He looked her in the eyes a moment, something he hadn't done in the past two days and sighed. "When I saw the blood…" He shook his head, not being able to finish the sentence, and turned away, and walked towards the entrance of the room. He had already made up his mind about the leaving situation, and he needed to tell her. "Aré I have-"

"Bakura?"

"Yes?"

"I have been thinking that…" Aré stopped contemplating her choice of words.

Bakura, anticipating what she was going to say, gently prodded, "Yes?"

She moved nervously tossing her hands in the air as she talked. "I have been trying to think a little about what I want, about what you said, about me having a choice in all of this…"

Bakura ran a hand through his hair and walked over and took her hands in his own gently to stop their movement. "And?"

She looked up at him. "I love you…and I have decided that I want to be yours…not…Lord…Djal's…" The sentence came out slow, seeing as she wasn not sure at what the thief's exact response would be.

Ra yes! Bakura mentally fought with his ego until it was quieted. He got out of his needy mindset and reminded himself that he had to be gentle with her. She was not like the others he had been with, he loved her. "Are you sure?"

"Please…don't make me second guess myself." She stepped closer to him and ran a hand through his hair. The innocence in her gesture practically drove him insane, but he kept in control and settled his hands on her waist, kissing her gently, savoring her taste. Innocence was something he had never encountered before, let alone tasted. And it tasted great. Her response to his kisses was tentative but willing, not being forced at all. Bakura trailed his kisses down her neck to her collar bone. He momentarily stopped and stepped back to take a look at her. She seemed content and comfortable enough with all of this so far, and Bakura returned the smile she was giving him.

He shrugged himself out of his tunic and enjoyed the way her eyes lit up, even if she wasn't aware of it. Bakura pulled her gently back and closer to himself as Ar's own hands rose to trace his muscles and the scars from his wounds with what seemed to be a new curiosity. Sure, she had seen him without his shirt before, but that was under different circumstances.

Taking hold of her wounded hand he raised it to his lips and placed a soft kiss on the bound palm, returning the same kisses that she was placing to the scar that represented the almost deadly arrow wound to his shoulder. Dropping her hand he tilted her chin so she was looking up at him and latched to her mouth with his own and savored the taste of her curiosity as well. Aré threaded her hands into his hair and enjoyed these moments, not thinking about the future.

Bakura gave a tug on her dress, telling her that she was overly dressed for all of this. She felt that tug and pretty much knew it was do this now willingly or never. Reaching to the lacing at the top of her dress she undid it, slowly but steadily and slipped the material only off enough to expose her shoulders. She wanted to test him for the moment, see if he could keep his control.

To Bakura, it was not a test. She was just teasing him, whether she knew it or not. But Bakura only pulled her close once more and held her against him to whisper in her ear while stroking her back. "Before we go any farther, you should know that this will hurt some, but only for a moment. You know I don't want to hurt you intentionally, but…" She smiled against his chest. Yes, she knew it would hurt the first time, but it felt so good to her mind that he actually cared enough about her to warn her. " I know. But I am ready for that Kura."

Bakura smiled and kissed her then swept her up into his arms. He carried her over to the cot they had shared many nights over and sat he down there, his mouth still ravishing hers. And he had to stifle a grin as an involuntary moan escaped Arétut. Then he laid her down, simultaneously tugging her free of her dress.

Aré panicked a little and braced her hands against Bakura's chest, pushing him away slightly to give herself a moment to recover her courage. He pulled his mouth away from hers and took hold of her hands, rubbing his thumbs across her palms in a comforting gesture that was accompanied by a reassuring smile. Bakura knew this was hard for her, but she was being brave about it none the less. "It's okay Aré."

She closed her eyes and nodded, "I know I am sor-" He kissed her, ending her attempted apology. "No apologizing, you have every right to be cautious." The young thief kept the slight distance between them, hesitating his actions for her benefit until she pulled him back to her. Bakura now being the one overly dressed shed the rest of his clothes so that they lay together entwined in each others arms, perfectly natural.

He brought his lips down to ravish hers and again feast on the sweet innocence, the reluctant curiousness, of someone inexperienced. She felt the hunger in his kisses at first it scared her some, until she gave in completely, letting him be harsh. She wondered if he had wanted her since he first saw her, and if he wanted her for anything else. Then she remembered his kindness and banished that thought.

Bakura wanted to explore her slowly, letting her savor the pleasure he would give her. Today, her body became his temple. As he reminded himself of how new she was to the situation he slowed down. He pulled away to look at her kiss swollen lips, and trailed his hands up and down her body feeling her pulse quicken everywhere he lingered. He kissed her breast, lingering his lips there for a time, and wondered what Aré thought at the moment. All he had to do was look at her, and feel her arch against him to know she liked it even though it was all new.

Arétut had never in her life felt these sensations before. What she thought of when she first thought of sex, was that it was weird. How can the actions that were described to her ever be so pleasurable? Now she understood, as her body almost involuntarily arched up to Bakura, she laced her hands into his hair and held on for the ride of her life. It was primitively pleasurable. It unmistakably, undeniably felt so good.

He settled his hands on her hips and lapped playfully at her bottom lip. This time he would kiss slightly gentler, having some initial need of touching her bare skin satisfied, he focused on her needs. Her need to be taught. He latched to her mouth again, tapping on her lips to make them part more. She complied, as he smoothly slipped his tongue in her mouth. At first she was shy, and pulled away a little, but he gently pulled her back and coaxed her tongue with his, trying to get her to enjoy it. He did not have to try hard. She shocked him a moment by dropping her shyness a degree and warring with him over control, as her instincts kicked in.

This was nothing like when Djal had touched her. He was rough, and made it seem dirty, but Bakura….. He touched her like she was a treasure, to be savored and taken care of. She moaned against his mouth, as he smiled inwardly to himself. Then again he pulled away some. Their faces were close, but for the moment they were not kissing. Her eyes were misted over from the new feeling of passion, and her thoughts just sort of swam in her head as she found it impossible to focus on anything except Bakura. But why would she want to focus on anything else? He rubbed a hand on her stomach possessively and as he touched her, alighting fire all over her body, he whispered to her. "Now, is when it will hurt."

She nodded somewhat impatient, not really believing she could hurt after the wonderful feeling that had settled over her. She leaned even closer, "I think you are lying to me."

Bakura smiled and kissed her temple, "I kid you not Arétut my dear." She arched against him again, until finally he parted her legs, positioned himself, and entered her slightly.

At first she felt only an odd pleasure from the friction created by the two, but mostly pleasure as her eyes fluttered closed so she could savor it. Then he went further into her, feeling the barrier in the way of their ultimate passion. Breaking it, she felt a sharp pain for only a second and gasped quietly, as Bakura came down to capture her mouth and her mind once more. Then as quickly as the pain came, it went and he drove into her, at first slow, as she clung to him. Then faster, harder, with the desperation they felt for one another. She shuddered under him as he took her to the peak of passion until she exploded, Bakura reaching his own release of pleasure seconds after, and they collapsed together, a bundle of arms and legs all melded into one.

Both of them were breathing fast, clinging to each other. He tenderly kissed her temple, eyelid, cheek, and then her neck, as he let her recover. Bakura simply smiled at her. "I love you Aré." He caught her smile but knew that she was too exhausted for now to say anything, she was still trying to catch her breath. He held her close to him until they fell asleep content together.

Bakura shifted, squinting his eyes in morning light. He smiled as he felt Ar's breath against his chest as she sighed in her sleep at his movement and snuggled herself closer to the tomb robber. He nuzzled her neck, placing a kiss there, then one on her shoulder. Bakura smiled into her flesh. His Aré. His. He thought of waking her but then decided against it. After last night, she could use the rest. Bakura leaned his head back against the pillows, reliving the previous night in his minds eye. Of course a smile graced his lips at the thoughts. Those thoughts were broken however as Aré moaned, teal hues revealing themselves to the morning sun. She smiled to her thief placing a hand to Bakura's cheek. Bakura leaned over her, placing a kiss gently on her lips.

"Morning my sweet Aré."

A giggle escaped her as under the bed sheets, Bakura's hand ran its fingertips down her side, coming to rest on her hip. "Good morning love."

"Good. Yes." He slipped the hand he had on her hip around her waist and lifted her slightly, pressing her to his chest as he placed another kiss to her neck.

Aré let out another sweet laugh which was followed by a yawn. "I am exhausted…"

Bakura laughed. "You should be, we made love what, three, four times."

"And how do I match up to your other lovers?"

Bakura hadn't expected that question at all and was left grasping for words for a second. Well of course she knew this was not his first time engaging in such an activity. But then he seemed to know exactly what to say. "You don't measure up at all to them my dear. It's them that must strive to match up to you." And the thief spoke the truth. Maybe it was her innocence that had been so intoxicating, maybe it was the willingness in which she gave herself to him, how she had clung to him, wanting him, calling out for him. But he knew exactly what it was, it was the love he felt for her that held her high above the others. "I love you Aré."

Aré smiled to him and placed a kiss on his collar bone. "I love you more Kura."

Bakura chuckled. "We're going to fight about who loves who more?"

"I'll let you win this time love."

"I would if won anyway."

Aré pushed herself away from him and stretched herself out, yawning slightly again as she went to sit up.

"Oh don't get up yet."

"There's chores and such to be done Bakura."  
Bakura reached over as he sat up, looping an arm around her waist and pulling her back to him. "Not today. Today, is nothing but rest. In fact I see no reason to leave this cot. I have all I need right here." He pressed a kiss to the crook of her neck, his other arm joining the one he already had around her waist.

Aré threaded her hands back into his hair forcing him to lift his head and turn his face to look her in the eyes. Then she ran the knuckles of one hand down the side of his face an whispered in his ear.

His eyes went a little wide and then he looked to her again. "Are you sure you're up for that? I thought that you should need your rest since it was your first time last night."

Aré pushed him back and climbed on top of him, laying down on the thief she drew herself close to his ear. "I did rest after the first time, this will be what? Forth or fifth time now?"

Bakura laughed. Was this truly his Aré? She seemed so different now, unafraid at all. In fact it seemed that all she had needed was to be loved and shown how much she was loved to draw her from her once fearful state. "Well who's counting anyway? It's a good thing you don't know. If you had known the exact count, I wouldn't have done my job."  
Ar's eyes showed slight confusion which drew another laugh from the thief. "It's my job to make absolutely certain that your head is so fogged with pleasure that you can't think at all." That stated he flipped her onto her back, now owning the dominate advantage and proceeded to whisper a few suggestions of his own to her.

One week later…

Aré threw down the rag she had been dusting with. "Bakura, Kura love, stop it, I have things to do."  
The young thief ignored her and playfully continued to kiss and nip at Ar's neck and wrapped his arms tighter around her. "I have things I wish to do as well. Besides, you need to pack."

"Pack?"

"Yes, pack."

She braced her hands on his chest and pushed him away some so she could keep his eye contact. "Again, pack?"

"Well we can't leave until you do so."

Her eyes widened. "Bakura, I told you already, I can not leave."  
Bakura just kissed her. "Why not this time?"

"I told you before Bakura."

"Refresh my memory for our love making this morning has made it foggy."  
"Bakura do not play it off like that. You know the reason. We would never be left in peace."  
Bakura sighed and let her go, running a hand through his hair. He knew if he pressed the subject further he would only upset her. She had already gone back to the chores she had been doing only minutes before. Gods at this rate, he'd never get her out of here before Djal came back. Leaning back against the wall and watching her he opted to change both mood and subject by bringing up a funny trait in Aré that had bothered him from the very beginning. "Don't you ever use a contraction? You talk so proper all the time. It's irritating sometimes."

Aré stopped what she was doing yet again and turned to look at him oddly. "What?"

"All this, can not, do not, I am, I will, it is, all of that proper talk."  
She blinked at him. "How else would I speak?"

"Smash your words together, you know like I do. Can't, don't, won't, I'm, I'll, Shan't, oh shan't I didn't even know I new that one. See there's another one, didn't. Drop a few letters, shove a few together."

"What would be the point to that? I talk fine."

"Cuts time really, you can yell at me and stuff faster." He grinned at her as he was slipping back into the playful mood he was in earlier.

"Do you not realize how hard habits are hard to break?"

He rolled his eyes. "Stop that too. It's "don't you", not "do you not"." Bakura pushed himself from the wall and re-approached her, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind and drawing her up against his chest. He rested his head on her shoulder, whispering in her ear. "Come on, do it once, for me."

Aré sighed, then smirked. "Fine. If you _don't_ let me go, then I _won't_ let you have me for quite some time, Bakura love."

Bakura released her and smiled. "Smashed words and being forceful about it. Good show." He sighed. "And fine, I'll go amuse myself elsewhere." That said he walked from the room. As soon as he was sure he was out of her ear shot he sighed loudly. He wanted to leave here so badly, and the time to do so was growing short, Djal would be back soon. "Dammit…I have to get her to leave some how…I really don't want to force her…but I may just have to."

Tsuki: Everyone satisfied or are we all going to throw bricks at me?

Bakura: I'm satisfied

Ryou: I think I know way too much about him now...

Tsuki: hugs Ryou It's okay.

Bakura: You're just too sensative.

Tsuki: Hush up Kura. Anyway, R&R guys!


End file.
